


Daughter [PODFIC]

by athornintheheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Family, I know it's shocking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Season 8, Revenge, Women exist in the Supernatural universe, at least until season 9 starts, bamf!Claire Novak, but it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athornintheheart/pseuds/athornintheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak was still young enough not to shatter the first time she was taught that God didn’t give a damn what human beings did to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898754) by [Tayijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayijo/pseuds/Tayijo). 



 

Written by the fabulous [Tayijo](../users/Tayijo/pseuds/Tayijo)

 

Soundcloud (streaming): [HERE ](https://soundcloud.com/athornintheheart/daughter)

 

Dropbox (download): [HERE ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emt68bgwghx7g08/Daughter.mp3)

 

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note (Tayijo):
> 
> Betad by the lovely castielpoops on tumblr, who also inspired this story with her fantastic Claire/fallen angel-themed graphics. Thank you!
> 
> Content warnings for casual but not particularly graphic murder; Dean/Cas from a hostile POV; and brief mentions of American evangelical Christianity and loss of faith.
> 
> For reference, the story of Jephthath’s daughter can be found in the Christian Old Testament, in Judges 11: 29-40.
> 
>  
> 
> Note From The Reader (athornintheheart):
> 
> Woo! First podfic in the Supernatural fandom and also the first one in almost a year. Sorry for the delay everyone, but the good news is I now have a shiny new microphone and a computer that doesn't smell like burning hair and crash every time I try to open Soundtrack Pro! Yay!
> 
> I'm still trying to find the optimal settings for the new mic, so feel free to let me know what you thought of the sound quality.
> 
> A big thank you to vonquestenberg and timemachineyeah on tumblr for recommending this fic to me. It's fabulous, and you should all go over and give the author lots of kudos and love. 
> 
> And, as always, thanks for listening!


End file.
